Refrigeration units, e.g., for refrigerated trucks or rail cars, typically include an internal combustion engine which drives a compressor of the refrigeration unit via a belt. Some refrigeration units also include means for plugging the unit into electrical mains (shore power) for powering the unit when the unit is not in transit. The shore power powers an electric motor which drives the compressor via a belt.